


A Vacation and A Vampire

by Hikaru_No_Taisho



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaru_No_Taisho/pseuds/Hikaru_No_Taisho
Summary: Tsukune and Moka decided to take a little vacation.(sorry I'm bad at summaries)





	A Vacation and A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my husband, I got his ok to post this on my account. Neither me nor my husband own any writes to the characters in this story and belong to the rightful creator.

Tsukune woke with a start early in the morning from a weird dream... It involved him and Moka walking out of an airport in a different country. The way he knew it was a different country was because of the language, but he understood it and could speak it as well. There was also they way the humans dressed...they were dressed in an odd fashion that he had never even thought would be in style.

~Hmmm that might be a fun trip....but what if I could go out of control with all of those humans around???~ Tsukune thought for a few minutes ~Nahhh that wont happen because we have each other to feed off of.~ With that thought cleared up he proceeded downstairs to the kitchen where Moka was up as well.

“Good morning love” Tsukune said as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck from behind. “Why are you up so early?” he asked concerned.

“I needed something to drink so I came down here for some tomato juice” Moka said while looking out the corner of her eye and smiling. “But enough about me why are you up so early?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I had a weird dream and wanted to walk around and try to understand it... I knew if I stayed in bed I would fall asleep again forget about it.” Tsukune said with a slight frown.”But it probably won't happen so I'm really not that worried with it” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“What was it about love?” asked Moka with interest and genuine curiosity. “Was it something about us or was it just something weird in general?” 

“It was both to be honest.” said Tsukune with a smile. “It involved us going to America.”

“America?! I've always wanted to go there!” said Moka exitedly. “But I remember the last time we almost went when we were in the Newspaper Club last year....” her face fell slightly at the thought of how wonderful the trip would have been if she hadn't have had to be in the hospital with a case of pneumonia.

Tsukune noticed the change in her mood and kissed her again “If you can remember that was the actual first time we were alone without those 'three' and that was our first kiss as well.” he grinned at the thought of how much she blushed when they kissed for the first time.

“Oh yeah I remember that...you were so jumpy because you thought that the others would come crashing throught the door at any moment.” Moka giggled “of course who could blame you? They always did make a habit of interupting us all of the other attempts during our first three years in school...”

Tsukune laughed warmly “That is so true... I realize now that they were just trying to keep me away from you.” he said as he smiled warmly. “I am glad that they tried however..”

“Why is that Tsukune?” asked Moka with slight worry in her voice.

“Because it helped me realize just how much you mean to me Moka, and it also helped me realize how much I love you.” Tsukune said as help pulled Moka closer to him.

“I love you too Tsukune” Moka said right before she kissed him.

“Good morning kids!” said a female voice.

“G-GOOD MORNING!!” they both yell as they break apart with deep blushes across their cheeks.They turn to see Tsukune's mom smiling at them.

“MOM!!!” Tsukune said exasperatedly “WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US FIRST?!”

“Ohhh just to see if Moka's vampire abilities could sense me before you kissed” she said while suppressing a giggle.

“I actually did sense you Mom....” Moka said quietly “but Tsukune was so sweet that I ignored what I sensed and kissed him.”

“M-Moka?!” said Tsukune with incredulity “You sensed my mom and still kissed me anyway?!”

“Yes....Im sorry Tsukune...” Moka said as she looked at the kitchen floor.

“It's ok love...if I would have known that I would have been a bit more romantic about it” said Tsukune said as he lifted Moka's chin and looked into her amber eyes.

“AHEM” said a deep male voice.

“DAD?!” said Tsukune as he turned to look in the direction that the voice came from.

“You could call me that yes” the voice wasn't Tsukune's father...but Moka's.

“DAD?!” said Moka as she too turned to look at her father.

Tsukune paled when he saw Moka's father and automatically went to shake his hand. “How have you been sir?” he asked politely and nervously.

“I have been better but the reason I came was too check in on my two young vampires that are soon to be wedded.” Moka's father said while smiling.

As soon as those words escaped Moka's father's lips Tsukune heard a loud thump as his mother pased out on the floor.

“MOM!” Tsukune yelled as he went to revive her. “Why did you say that?!” he asked Moka's father angrily.

“She doesnt know about either of you!?” Moka's father asked with a bewildered look on his face.

“She knows about Moka but not about me!” said Tsukune exasperatedly.

“Whoops! My bad son!” said Moka's father.

“Huh? What happened? Why am I on the floor?” asked Tsukune's mom.

“You kinda passed out mom” said Tsukune.

“I did?” she asked. “What caused that?”

“Ohhhh just the fact that my daughter and your son are both vampires” said Moka's father carelessly.

“WHAT!?!?!?” yelled Tsukune's mom “IS THAT TRUE TSUKUNE?!?!?”

“Yes....it's true mom.....” said Tsukune quietly. “I didn't want you to know because you would freak out like you are now.”

“Why didn't you just tell us the same time that you told us about Moka?” she asked.

“I don't know....I guess it's because I didn't want you to think Moka did it for her own benefit.” Tsukune said truthfully. “I didn't want you to get mad at her and start hating her for turning me into a vampire to save my life instead of letting me die.

“T-Tsukune.....please let me explain the situation ok love?” Moka said quietly, but everyone heard her. “The main reason he is a vampire is that he was going to die because he was a human at Yokai Academy, he was in many fights but most of those fights he intervened in because he wanted to protect me...... I had to give him some of my blood because he was extremely close to death when an S-class Fox Demon sent fire through his heart. I admit that he didn't become a vampire at first..he turned into a blood thirsty and carnage loving Ghoul...I thought I would have to kill him because of that...but the Director of Yokai Acacemy made Tsukune a holy lock that he wore on his right wrist until my father found a way to cure him of being a Ghoul altogether.... Tsukune had to drink my blood and wait 24 hours to turn into a vampire. My father also said that because we had both drank each others blood and that we were both vampires that we were blood mates and we engaged to be married.” Moka said blushing. “To marry Tsukune was a wish I've had since he saved me from drowning in our first year at Yokai Academy.”

“To be honest I've wanted to marry you since I first met you” Tsukune said blushing and looking at the ceiling in hopes that no one heard him....they all did. “So now you know the story of how I became a vampire mom....can you accept Moka and I still?” he asked.

“I can..but show me what you look like when your Inner vampire comes out.. I want to see this seeing as I can't see Moka's Inner self now that she has become one person.” Tsukune's mom said.

“Ok..but you may need to shield your eyes because it's going to be bright for a minute.” Tsukune said as he asked Moka to un-seal him.

As soon as the ring was off of his finger the whole room was lit up with a bright red light and it stayed lit up for about a minute as Tsukune finished transforming into his Inner self.

“Ok mom you can look now.” said Tsukune when the light returned to normal in the room.

“Oh. My. God” said Tsukune's mom as she stepped up to him and looked directly at him “Your eyes are blood red and you have slitted eyes.....and you have SILVER HAIR?!?!?” she exclaimed out loud.

“Yeah...Moka had silver hair and red eyes too..and she was way strong like I am now in this form” he said as he picked his mom up with one arm. “See?”

“Ahem...was strong Tsukune?” Moka asked as she picked both he and his mom up.

“Ah heh heh ok technically she's still strong mom...” Tsukune said as he looked at Moka and signaled her to put them down.

“Lets just say that Moka put me in my place a few times during high school” Tsukune said as he chuckled. “I bet she can't anymore” he said with a sideways grin at Moka.

“Is that a challenge I hear love?” asked Moka with a raised eyebrow. “If so then challenge accepted.”

“Later love” said Tsukune with a grin and a glint in his eye. “Do you think that you could seal my Inner self love? It's kind of freaking mom out..”

Moka puts the ring back on his finger and his hair slowly changes back to it's black color and his eyes turn back to brown.

“Now that I'm normal again is there anything that I need to clear up mom?” asks Tsukune.

“No nothing at all honey!” Tsukune's mom said a little to quickly and enthusiastically.

“Are you sure? It sounds like you are not fully grasping the whole vampire thing....” said Tsukune with a slight frown.

“Well there is one question.....” his mom said timidly.

“And that is?” asked Tsukune.

“Do you sparkle in the sunlight?” she asked quietly.

When she asked that one small but very odd question all three vampires roared out in laughter and Moka's father even though he was the head of the Shuzen clan was rolling around on the floor with tears running down his face.

“Was it something I said?!” asked Tsukune's mom.

“Mom! This isn't Twilight you know.....” Tsukune said with a grin as he remembered how much that his mother loved the Twilight series.

“Oh......right....” she said with a far away look in her eye.

~Ewww! She's fantasizing about that Edwierd dude again!~ thought Tsukune as he started getting a little sick from it.

“Mom! You're doing it again!” said Tsukune exasperatedly.

“Hmm?! Oh sorry Tsukune...” his mom said as she blushed and turned away from everyone.

There was movement from the floor and Tsukune saw Moka's father getting to his feet after he had calmed down after his fit of laughter.

“Well it seems as though you two are in good standing so I guess I shall go along on my way” said Moka's father as he dusted himself off and walked to the door. “Good day to you all!” he said as he walked out of the house and quietly shut the door behind himself.

“Well that was an unexpected outcome to the morning!” said Moka as she stiffled a giggle.

“You can say that again.” said Tsukune with a relieved look on his face.

“Tsukune?” asked Moka quietly.

“Yes Moka?” he answered softly.

“Can we...umm....can we go into town and spend the day walking around and looking in all the stores?” Moka asked with a slight blush.

“Sure! I dont see why not seeing as it is Saturday...” said Tsukune with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

“Yay!” exclaimed Moka as she flung her arms around Tsukune's neck and kissed his neck.

“MOKA!! NOT IN FRONT......oh nevermind heh heh heh!” Tsukune hurriedly whispered as he thought that Moka was going to suck his blood in front of his mom. ~Im going to apoligize when we get out of the house and tell her that I cant do that in front of mom!~ he thought sadly.

“Its ok love. I know not to do that in front of Mom.” Moka whispered in his ear

~Woah! That was kind of creepy and yet awsome at the same time..... it's like she can read my mind!~ though Tsukune happily.

“Well if we want to get out and walk and explore we need to get dressed and all” Tsukune said to Moka with a wink.

With that they both rushed upstaris and changed in their bedroom. Moka was the first into the bathroom so Tsukune had a few minutes to gather some important items including a small camera for a few artistic photos along the way. When Moka came out of the bathroom Tsukune went in and Moka grabbed a few important things to bring along including a heart charm bracelet that Tsukune had gotten her during their sophmore year at Yokai Academy when they went to the human world during summer break.

As soon as Tsukune stepped out of the bathroom he heard Moka moving something around in the closet.

“Hey babe do you need any help?” he asked softly.

“No love ive got it.” she said as she reemerged from the closet.

“What do you have there love?” Tsukune asked in a curious manner.

“Oh I just have our yearbook from last year..” Moka said quietly.

“Moka whats wrong?” he asked concernedly.

“Nothing....well....I miss everyone....” she said sadly.

“To be honest I miss everyone as well....” he said with a slight frown.

Tsukune looked at Moka and saw that she was about to cry. He went and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead and she looked at him and smiled while tears where still rolling down her face. He whiped them away and held her close.

“I guess we need to make a trip to see everyone then.” he wispered in her ear softly.

“Tsukune... do you really mean that?” she asked softly and curiously “I remember how much you hated it when Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were ganged up all over you and you couldnt be alone with me...”

“Yeah I remember that as well....” he said with a sigh and a shake of his head “ but I am with you now and they know that so Im guessing that they will restrain from any of the past childish attempts at wooing me.”

“They better or I'll put them in their place!” Moka said angrily.

“Woah! Easy there Pinky!!” Tsukune said with a chuckle.

Moka calmed down and had a hitch in her breathing when she heard her fiance call her by a petname. She smiled at him and kissed him softly and passionately until they were both reeling for air.

“Moka?” asked Tsukune.

“Yes love?” she replied.

“I love you will all my heart forever and always no matter what.” he said with a a soft and loving smile.

“I love you too with all my heart forever and always and to infinity and beyond no matter what.” she said with glimmering eyes and a slight blush.

~She is just too cute!!! and she's all mine!!!~ thought Tsukune happily.

“Well we might as well use today's walking and exploring to plan our trip dont you think?” he asked Moka with a grin.

“Oh yes! That is an excellent idea love!” she replied with a smile and a giggle.

“Well come on then love.” he said as he softly took her hand and walked out the door and into the rising sun.


End file.
